


'Machines take me by surprise with great frequency.'

by Eufry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eufry/pseuds/Eufry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty headcanons in the form of drabbles:</p>
<p>Missing moments, odd items, displays of affections and the eventual (slow) burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Machines take me by surprise with great frequency.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Olicity Hiatus Project; 
> 
> I must thank [puzzledhats](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledHats/pseuds/PuzzledHats) for the encouragement and [rikke_leonhart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rikke_leonhart) for the lightning-fast proof-reading, eloquent thoughts and her ever amazing presence and support. You are the bestest, Panda.
> 
> (I'd like to think these are all canon-compliant, and hopefully, they are :'D)
> 
> Also Ishi gets a mention because she is bad at Scottish accents.

**condo**

She rents an apartment that she found right after moving to Starling; she loves the place and the rent isn't too expensive, a one bedroom apartment with a really pretty living room that faces South-West, so she gets to see the sunset. She doesn't even think about buying something for herself, not even when her paycheck could allow her to save some money for it.

It probably has to do with the fact that her mother rented a rundown house in Las Vegas, and she never felt like she really needed to own a place to live; when she moved to Starling her main thought was to settle at her job and try to not look back on her childhood. She puts money aside and sends some to her mother; the rest she keeps as a just-in-case, and when on May 17th 2013 she checks her balance online she almost falls from her chair and grips the edge of her desk for a good ten minutes. She immediately transfers some to her savings account, trying not to shake as she types in the numbers. 

Her mind still isn't going to owning anything, really. She's not very concerned about the material side of life right now; more like the people in it. (Or just that one person.)

**harness**

Oliver laughs his _head_ off when he finds the box filled with 5 harness sets, most likely top of the line climbing equipment. He immediately picks it up and strolls to Felicity's computer station, not quite able to stop the smile that creeps onto his face.

He nudges her chair with his knee, and when she turns to him with a "Hm?", a pen tucked at the corner of her mouth, his smile grows. He tilts the box towards her, and after looking down at it, she pauses.

"Yes?" She asks, pen now in her hand, her face confused.

"Are you afraid I'll drop you?" He asks, clearly amused, and Felicity looks unimpressed.

"Well, seeing as I've been dangled around with nothing but your arms as safety measures for an alarmingly high amount of times in the past year and a half, I'm not taking any more chances." She waves her pen around, pointing it at the box with a smile and tilt of her head.

Oliver huffs as she turns back to her computers.

"My arms are just fine as safety measures." He mutters, and he hears Felicity snorts.

He walks away, dropping the box just a bit too loudly back in its place.

**glitter**

Felicity uses glitter pens whenever she writes down a particularly annoying appointment - or just a visit from Isabel - in Oliver's schedule. She used to do it to piss him off - write in big bold letters, blue and red glitters scattering somewhat on the green post-it note " _Oops, the coffee machine is still broken"._

Now she sees him smile whenever a note appears on the side of his computer screen or when he flips through his planner while driving from QC to the foundry.

She's pretty smug about it so she buys a green glitter pen for future Team Arrow meetings. 

**heartsick**

Felicity wouldn't use the word heartsick to describe any stages of her life; when her dad left she was just left completely hollow. It was her very young self and heart being shattered, and trying to glue things together not as they used to be, but to make her own puzzle of a life, and try not to look back at the missing pieces.

When she moves away to MIT she feels sad, but there is no regret, and the tug at her heart fades with time; her mother calls her and she calls back, and when she starts working at QC she emails during slow days and her mother calls her when she gets home.

When Oliver leaves a bottle of Lafite-Rothschild 1982 on her fire escape, with only a one word note - _Goodbye_ \- she doesn't know what to feel.

Halfway through the bottle, hot tears pouring down her cheeks and gathering at her chin, her shoulders humid from wiping continuously at them instead of using tissues, that's when she feels it, the deep pain, the loss, the guilt; the regrets that pile up - _I should have said something; I shouldn't have said that. I should have been there for him; I shouldn't have been there at all._

Most of all, what hurts is that she doesn't know where to go from here. She's lost, and her stomach is made of lead, her heart is beating so fast she feels her breathing falter, and she knows this is what heartsick feels like. She's not sure she ever wanted to know. 

**frost**

Oliver is waiting for Diggle to pick him up from QC, and Felicity was supposed to be here five minutes ago to join them. He frowns, looking at his watch as he exhales, his breath leaving his mouth in white volutes, the cold reaching the tip of his nose and his cheekbones.

He hears heels on the pavement, a strange staccato sound that doesn't really remind him of Felicity's usual fast pace walking. (She does everything fast paced, it seems.)

He looks on his left and there, in the middle of melting snow and puddles of frosted ice, Felicity is walking haphazardly, stopping every two minutes to draw on the car windows parked neatly in the streets. 

He chuckles, walking towards her. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, and she doesn't even jump at his approach - and he's not sure if he's disappointed she isn't, or smug that she can recognise his presence by now. 

"Just drawing smiley faces, frost is awesome for long-lasting emojis." She replies, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do right now.

Which it probably is. 

She looks up at him after drawing a smiley face with an horizontal 3 for a mouth, and grins. Her cheeks are two bright red spots, her eyes shining, and her breath mists just the underside of her glasses.

"I discovered snow very late in my life, what with growing up in Las Vegas where we barely had any; so." She gestures towards the cars, grinning wider. "I'm channelling my inner Jack Frost."

Oliver just smiles back at her, nodding. "You would."

**bent**

"Hey, you know what I've been wondering?" She asks one day while Oliver's on the salmon ladder, facing her, trying to keep his grunting to a minimum.

Diggle hums from the side, intently reading a case file, so he's probably only half-listening to her.

"You haven't done the hammer-the-tire thing in a while." Felicity says, gesturing to Oliver, who stops midway through a pull-up.

"What?" He seems genuinely confused, and looks to Diggle for help. Diggle just turns the page, scanning the new one with a frown.

He looks back at Felicity, who has her chin cradled between her hands, looking at him in thought.

He pulls up the bar a crank higher, and smirks at her.

"I thought you liked watching me do that?" He teases her, and she blinks rapidly, clearly realising she's been staring.

"Oh huh, yeah. Yeah I have, but." She swallows with difficulty, clearly flustered. He holds back another smirk.

"Well I liked it when you bent over, too." She finishes, and it's Oliver's turn to be flustered - he almost falters as he does another pull up, groaning loudly.

She has the most innocent smile on her face and Oliver's eyes narrow as he tries to think back on when Felicity stopped being so ashamed of her double entendres, and when she started teasing him with them - bordering on flirting.

He jumps down, grabbing a towel as he makes his way towards her.

"Well, I'll go grab my hammer just as soon as you'll start rearranging the wiring under your desk again." He says, a small smile on his face as he towers over her.

She cocks an eyebrow, her eyes widening slightly, and smiles back at him in an almost incredulous manner.

Diggle looks up at that moment, looking a bit dazed. "What'd I miss?"

Both Oliver and Felicity shake their head at the same time, Felicity focusing on her computer screens while Oliver walks away.

**hug**

Oliver isn't big on hugs - that much is clear by how startled he gets when someone _barely_ touches him.

Felicity is pretty big on hugs. Mostly because she doesn't have that many people she can hug in her life; so she cherishes the ones she shares with the people that matter the most to her:

Her mother when she says goodbye to her, standing in front of her old run down car, luggage packed in the backseat and her threadbare coat on even though she's still in the middle of the desert. She holds her mother, who's just a little bit shorter than she is, and her arms encircle her neck and her shoulders and for all the qualms she has about her mum - the late hours, the lashing out after a double shift week; the lack of faith, sometimes, in her own daughter's skill set - it's her mum and she has the most reassuring and soft grasp on her back, holding her close and turning her face into Felicity's hair and cheek, whispering words she doesn't always have the courage to say out loud. Felicity holds on for longer than she ever has, probably. She doesn't know how to say goodbye to her home, so she holds on until she can't anymore. It's her mother who slides a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing, _it's time, sweetheart._

Diggle, two days after the Undertaking, when he comes by her place and if she didn't know better, she'd say he's shaken but not stirred; she tells him that and he laughs and laughs some more and before she knows it she's engulfed in his _big_ arms - and she feels herself deflate completely. Dig is slumped, holding her closely but not too tight and she has the fleeting thought that _this is what having a big brother feels like_ , because he feels safe and unbelievably strong all at once, one arm draped around her shoulders, the other resting lightly atop her shoulder blades, and he tucks his chin on her head after a few seconds. She hums, the tension and deep bone loneliness escaping her body and after another beat, he lets go of her, gently, keeping her at arms length and walking with her in her kitchen. It's the first time he's hugged her, and it leaves a deep impression on her - but it's certainly not the last, and she holds onto that even more. 

Oliver. She remembers running towards him and _crashing_ into his chest and she would have been amused at how he didn't even flinch, catching her easily with one arm, if it wasn't for the relief washing over her, her stomach still in knots. She wraps her arm around his neck, and if she's checking for any bumps and bruises, no one can tell - her other hand cradles his shoulder, like he's done so many times before.

In her mind, it doesn't register right away that Oliver actually _caught_ her - his forearm warm against her back and his hand curving slightly over her waist. It only does when he's pulling away, fixing her with a steady gaze, answering Diggle without looking away from her. She doesn't realise how much she's craved this until it's gone.

She holds back a sigh, and thinks _next time_.

**blonde**

She dyes her hair the first time when she fails her first app. maths test. It shouldn't affect her so much - she knows she didn't work enough for it, helping her mum out with her shift, and lagging behind in her class progress. She knows it's not something she can't make up for - the teacher likes her, he understands; she'll be okay.

Except something is bothering her, and she's staring at herself in the mirror, and staring, and thinking she needs to take her mind off of everything. Right now she needs a change of pace, a change of _something_ because if she's stuck here, like her mother, and can't even make it out of high school - then what? 

She goes out for groceries a bit later, still attacking her lower lip savagely as she rehashes the questions of that test. This is all ridiculous. Everything is getting at her; she's 15 and about to go to college in a year and maybe this is all a bit too much. 

She stops next to the shampoo shelves, and stares at the fake hair strands on display. She's weirdly drawn to a very bright shade of blonde, nothing that wouldn't look out of place framing her face instead of her natural light brown. She takes the box on an impulse, and two hours later is leaning over her bathroom sink, grimacing at the smell and trying to read the instruction manual without smudging the white goo everywhere.

After she towel dries her hair, she pauses for a second, staring at herself again in the mirror. She lets go of the towel, holding onto it with two fingers as blonde locks tumble out around her shoulders. She smiles at herself, and it's as bright as her new colour.

Years later and she's sitting in her computer chair, and Oliver and Diggle are hovering next to her. She refers to Guantanamo and then it doesn't tilt until she says it, _I dye it, actually_ and she almost smiles at Oliver's face.

She doesn't see him smile and lean forward to look at her hair, but she feels just as bright.

**injury**

Oliver is so used to pain, he's learned to tune it out. Nothing _feels_ numb, but it's like a secondary pain, something he can more of less control. 

His knee is shot. He knows that. It's a strain to just walk on it, and at the same time, he has _much_ bigger problems. Namely: Slade is destroying Starling City with an army of Mirakuru soldiers, and they're not doing a really great job of getting that cure.

So, of course, they crash. It takes him two seconds to situate himself, a half of one to turn and look at his partners; Diggle seems steady, if a little banged up, and Felicity-- 

She doesn't look like she's breathing. She's not- Is she? 

"Diggle!" He all but shouts, and he's relieved to hear the other man answer him right away. "Is she breathing?" He asks in one breath, and holds it while Diggle checks.

He grunts when he gets out of the car, the weight on his knee still a hindrance; and then in a second it's gone, everything he's feeling is shoved at the back of his head as he sees Diggle hauling her up, and he just shoves his bow at him, and grabs her.

Diggle accepts it without a word, and Oliver is grateful; he picks up Felicity, and maybe there's a limp in his step; if there is, he doesn't pay attention to it. He's got her, and she's still unconscious, and he can't quite get his heart rate to go down.

Five minutes later and she blinks her eyes open; they're unfocused but as soon as her hands fly to his chest and arms, her breathing picks up and she all but cries out at her head wound.

"You're okay, we crashed. We're almost there." He says, voice barely above a whisper, and she frowns up at him.

"Oliver, let me walk, _your knee_." She commands, and her voice is alarmingly strong for someone who's just been knocked unconscious.

"It's fine." He says, and he sees her mouth going down in a frown.

"It really isn't. Come on; I can walk now." She murmurs, and he lets her go. (Reluctantly.)

**envelope**

There's a stack of envelopes on her desk and Oliver cranes his neck to read the address on them while Felicity finishes closing down her desk computer.

"Why haven't you opened your mail yet?" He asks, curious, and she frowns as she looks at him.

"Haven't had the time." She shrugs, and goes back to filing some papers hastily.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that it's from Nevada?" He tries to sound casual, but knows he's failed the moment she snatches up the mail and glares at him.

"And if it did?" She mumbles, shoving the envelopes in her purse.

Oliver shrugs, a sad smile on his face. "I'd like to think you'd tell me why." He answers, and she smiles up at him, if a bit weakly.

"Maybe later, then."

**disaster  
**

After she goes home with a stitched up bullet wound on her shoulder, Felicity crashes on her bed and falls asleep in an instant, feeling like she's floating on clouds.

The day after is another story. She's groggy, sore, and when she arrives at work, Oliver is nowhere to be found. She groans as she gets to work, knowing she'll have to pick up his slack; she's not particularly happy about it. The entire day is a disaster, Isabel is on her back all morning about Oliver's whereabouts, and when he surfaces at lunch, he barely has the time to ask her how she's doing before he's being kidnapped in his office by a herd of investors, led by Isabel herself.

They work over time, Felicity texting Diggle to tell him not to wait up for them; she drives them to the foundry an hour later, after refusing Oliver's demands of letting him drive - "You're injured." "Your face will be injured if you keep telling me that." He has the decency not to chuckle too loudly at that - and when she's parked behind Verdant, it suddenly hits her.

Her computers. They're a pile of fried motherboards, she didn't even have time to sort through them last night. She takes a deep breath and swallows the lump in her throat.

"Come on." Oliver's quiet voice makes her look up, and she really wishes her eyes weren't full of unshed tears right now. He grabs her forearm gently, and leads her out of the car, then down the foundry steps, not letting go of her.

She finds he's replaced her entire system, same as before; Diggle is already sitting next to her computer chair, trying to make sense of her external back up drives, and she knows she's crying before she can feel the tears on her cheeks because Oliver's hand goes up her forearm and over her shoulder and stays there, squeezing gently.

Diggle turns around and flashes her a smile. "Only the best for our girl." He says to her, gesturing towards the brand new screens.

She laughs, a sob caught in her giggles.

**aquarium**

"It's the principle of the thing, Oliver." She gestures towards the giant fish tank, and Oliver looks down at her, amused. 

They're at Starling City's aquarium because of a simple recon mission; Diggle is posing as security and the two of them are strolling through the hallways, pretending to be visitors. Felicity has her tablet at the ready, but Oliver discovers she apparently feels very strongly about animal welfare.

"Those poor things can get seriously injured, knocking into those glass walls." She continues, eyeing the room as though it has personally offended her, and Oliver does his best to keep a straight face on while he nods along. 

Evidently, he's not doing such a great job, because next thing he knows, Felicity is trying to shove him against the glass to teach him a lesson. Diggle mutters something over the comm about them being children while he has to do all the serious work. 

Oliver doesn't mind. **  
**

**equipment**

Oliver eyes Felicity's backpack suspiciously.

It's not his fault he's wary of what's inside; not six hours ago Felicity was arguing with him - loudly - about the fact that she couldn't bring all the equipment she wanted to have with her. Including her two laptops she claims can't be separated. 

"Felicity, we're going in the middle of _nowhere_ and we have to spy on those people for two days. We'll be in a tent, and we need to keep a low profile. You are bringing _one_ laptop and your tablet." He says for what feels like the tenth time, and she purses her lips. 

"Fine. Fine!" She throws her hands up in the air, looking incredibly irritated. "Since you know so much about bugging people and surveillance tech, I mean, clearly, _you_ 're the pro here." She arches an eyebrow, her jaw set.

"One laptop. One tablet." He says, his tone final, and she walks away without another word, her fists clenched at her sides.

Cut to her front door, where Dig and Oliver are picking her up, and her backpack looks… Normal.

"What, surprised?" She asks, her tone icy, and he shakes his head slightly, throwing a look at Diggle. The latter just rolls his eyes and gets in the car.

Later into the night, Dig is camped out in a tree, infra-red goggles at the ready to scout out the guards. Felicity is huddled next to Oliver at the edge of the property, and as she opens her backpack, Oliver stares. There are _two_ laptops, and she slowly pulls them out, one by one.

"Felicity--" He starts, and she looks at him with a grin. "Oh right, I didn't tell you." She laughs lightly, shrugging. "I decided to go with my own expertise instead of yours, since I'm the tech wiz." She sets up her computers, and then leans over him, her left arm extended. He momentarily forgets whatever it is he was doing as she smiles at him, her face unbelievably close.

Finally, she throws her right fist in the air with a victory cry; and in her left is Oliver's sweater she just removed from his own backpack.

"You've got good survival skills, so I figured I'd just pack tech, and you'd pack enough clothes for the both of us." She shrugs into his sweater, rolling the sleeves up twice so her fingers are freed. "Don't we make a good team?" She sing songs, typing away on her keyboards.

Oliver just stares at her, still not quite sure what to make of Felicity in his sweater. (A few ideas come to mind.)

**daisies  
**

If Oliver thought offering some daisies he found on the side of the road to Felicity as a way of breaking the ice, he was incredibly wrong.

She looks at the flowers and then at him, and makes no move to take them. He sighs, almost pouts; yet she remains unfazed.

"Gosh, Oliver, you know what, you're right." She grabs one of the daisies, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. "Because you've mercilessly ripped out some plants out of the ground, I forgive you for getting us lost in the middle of nowhere, with no transportation whatsoever, and Diggle two hours out." She smiles, the expression fueled with almost as much sarcasm as her tone.

"I'm sorry." He sighs, letting his hand fall to his side, but keeping the daisies clutched in it. 

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I wore heels." She groans, and waves around the offending shoes, which she removed about three miles earlier. It's been a long night.

She looks incredibly small next to him, and he really wishes he could make this easier on her, but he's pretty sure if he offers her a piggyback ride, she'll try to claw his eyes out with her heels. He really doesn't want to test out that theory.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, she bumps her shoulder into his - or more like, her shoulder into the side of his arm. 

"Thanks though." She mumbles, and he bumps into her, offering her a smile.

"Don't tell anyone, but I actually kind of like getting flowers. Especially daisies." She whispers, the hand with the daisy still in it around her mouth, like she's telling him a big secret.

"Good. I'll make sure to get you more." He winks, and she rolls her eyes, a grin creeping on her face as she tucks the daisy between her lips.

**archer**

"Felicity, if you really want to shoot a bow, you probably should start with learning the proper way to hold one." Oliver calls out to her, having just entered the foundry and finding her standing, his bow halfway drawn in her hands.

"Oh sorry!" She exclaims, but doesn't really look sorry at all. More like she's having fun.

He shakes his head, letting her know she's okay.

"Diggle has been teaching me how to shoot guns and stuff." She shrugs, depositing the bow carefully on the table. It's an old recurve bow, one he uses for training; she clearly didn't dare touch the compound.

He picks it up and walks towards her. "Do you want me to teach you how to shoot?" He asks, and he genuinely wants to. Felicity, for all her awkward rambles and general quirky-ness, is not only very agile, but an incredibly fast learner.

"Oh woah, okay, didn't think you'd say yes. Or even offer to teach me." She blinks a few times, and he motions for her to stand next to him, which she does, albeit slowly. He can't help but smile at her trying not to look too excited.

The next minutes are spent in a comfortable silence, only disturbed by Oliver calmly giving her one or two pointers as to the position of her hips, elbows and feet. He finally rests his hands on her shoulders, and even though he doesn't have to, leans in to tell her how to draw the bow.

"Keep your arm level with your head." He reaches for her elbow, and pushes it upwards.

He would have thought Felicity would have been flustered - and definitely not quiet. But the expression on her face is focused; she seems almost lost in the task at hand, and Oliver can't help but admire how serious she is as a student.

Shado would have been proud, he thinks, almost smugly, and tells Felicity that. 

She almost drops the bow, a smile blossoming on her face. "Really?"

**goofball**

Oliver isn't a goofball. Maybe he was between the ages 6 to 10; he's honestly not sure.

He knows for certain he's not one now. 

Sometimes, though, when he looks at Felicity for longer than he should, he thinks, just to try and make her laugh, he'd try. He's 100% she would laugh at him _attempting_ it than him actually succeeding. He wishes he could crack jokes, and maybe offer a grin or two after. He really would like to tickle her sides or call her out on one of her slip-ups in a teasing way.

Except that's not how he works, that's never been how he is. That's Felicity's register, or Barry's. They go well together, and he watches from the sidelines, yet the nagging thought of the _what if_ is still there, at the back of his mind.

He settles for what he's good at - meaning he won't force himself to do a 180 on his personality, but he's not afraid to answer her quips with "It's a gift." and offer the hint of a smile with it. That's what he's good at, really. Brooding and talking himself out of a victory, but if Felicity is here to call him out on it, then it's almost a reflex - the need to make her smile overpowers all the rest.

**reason**

Oliver doesn't need a reason to call her. It used to be that they needed to talk about something work related, or Arrow-related, and then it morphed into him calling her up just to ask if she needed coffee, or if Dig was picking her up or if she needed a ride.

Except it's 3 in the morning and he's just woken up from one of those nightmares that leaves him unable to breathe steadily, and his thumb hovers over his contact list, right above her name. 

He closes his eyes and puts the phone to his ear, praying the dial tone is replaced by her voice in the next second.

**song**

She's been humming and singing the same song under her breath for two days straight. Diggle has been whistling it on the way to work on the second morning, and Oliver is only mildly annoyed that it's clearly at the back of his mind when he's clicking through files at work. 

It hits him two weeks later, when he hears it on the radio, that he was thinking of her even before the song came on; and when it does, and ends, she's the one remaining at the back of his mind, and he can't shake her off as easily as he does a pop song.

**ceremonial  
**

Oliver watches in amusement as Felicity's nose crinkle at the mention of a wedding dress. 

They're sitting in a coffee shop, and they're waiting for Dig to come back from yet another drug deal. (Felicity had offered again.) 

They can't help but overhear the conversation two tables down; a young woman clearly just got engaged, and is talking about it with a friend. Felicity looks hilariously displeased, and Oliver is just content to watch her, until the wedding dress is mentioned and he feels the need to ask.

"So, no wedding dress at your wedding?" He tilts his head, taking a sip from his coffee. 

"Are you kidding me?" She shakes her head, her nose crinkling again. "Nuh huh." 

"You'd look good in one, though." He mutters into his cup, and she hides a smile behind hers. 

"I look good naked, doesn't mean I'll get married in the nude." She quips, and he chokes on his coffee. Hard.

**ransom**

Oliver didn't really think about the consequences of borrowing Felicity's tablet. In a hurry. Without asking her permission.

He only truly grasps the gravity of the situation when his quiver is nowhere to be found. _Nowhere_.

When he asks Diggle, who's cleaning his sniper rifle, the other man just shrugs. "I don't shoot arrows." He says, nodding at the gun he's holding, and Oliver lets out a sigh.

He doesn't misplace his things - _certainly_ not his quiver. So it must be Felicity.

She arrives at that moment, heels loud on the stairs, and she's got the hint of a smirk on her face. It _definitely_ is Felicity.

So he tries the no-nonsense approach; raise his voice slightly, to the point, a little bit exasperated. Should do the trick.

"Felicity! Where did you put my quiver?" He hisses, gritting his teeth, and she takes her time sitting in her chair, crossing her legs as she looks innocently at him. 

"Why would I _ever_ touch your quiver, Oliver? Let alone _take_ it?" She shakes her head a little too vigorously, firing up her computers with one hand, not even looking while she does so.

"I mean, that would terribly disrespectful. And rude. Very rude." She purses her lips, shrugs slightly, and turns towards her computers. Diggle is hiding a smile behind a hand, and Oliver groans.

Two days later and he's had to make do with a make-shift quiver; the fifth ransom post-it note on his desk is now accompanied by a scrap of leather.

He turns around and sees Felicity _grinning_ at him from her desk; he picks up the note and crumples it in his hand, holding her gaze.


End file.
